


The mountain man

by Erofloppy17 (hiei_koorime)



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiei_koorime/pseuds/Erofloppy17
Summary: Kirstie, a frustrated writer, rents a winter cottage in the mountains in hopes of overcoming the writer's block she has been suffering from for the past two years. Peace and quiet were the only things in her mind, a strange mountain's man was not





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im writing this story in the hopes that every PTX, Kirstie and Avi fan out there can read this and enjoy it.  
> I have a few things to say before you start your reading:  
> \- I'm from Argentina, so there might be some grammar mistakes. I double check everything, but I'm only human, so please understand that I'm doing my best.  
> \- All the locations, names and geographical references are made up.  
> \- Lastly, this story will have some warm nights, to keep the cold outside ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy my work, and I'll try to update chapters as soon as I'm able!

The date was February 4th and the snow had been painting Jasmine Rode white for the past 6 hours.

The van Kirstie had been driving felt colder than Hitler's heart, and a disturbing squeaky noise kept ringing on her ears since she left Head Stone, the local town.

It was in storms like this that Kirstie forgot how much she loved winter. But now, alone on the rode, an unknown rode, she was cursing every snowflake God ever created.

Her fingers were so stiff from the cold that handling the car's wheel felt like a titanic task. The small piece of paper with the instructions to the cottage she had rented were confusing her more and more.

Who had written this? And why did this person thought this instructions were usefull to someone who wasn't familiar with this parts of the mountains, was beyond her.

\- _Turn left after Bear Rock_

_\- Follow straight ahead until crooked Racoon Tree_

' _Who wrote this?!_ ' Kirstie cursed out loud.

She didn't know how long she could keep driving; the snow kept falling heavily and the strange sound the car's engine was making worried her more that she would admit.

Then, out of nowhere, small orange lights appeared in front of her. The weather was so abismal that Kirstie didn't recognised it was a wood cabbin until she was nearly at the door.

Not thinking it twice, she stopped the car's engine and got out into the cold field after locking the doors.

Kirstie began the short walk to the front door and the promise of warmth the lights gave, in hopes of finding a kind sould that could help her. _'I hope there's a fire inside!'_


	2. Chapter 2

As she neared the door, Kirstie began second guessing herself.

What if the person living in that cabin was dengerous? The place was so far away from civilization that perhaps there was a reason for it.

She slowed her steps and looked back at her van. As she was about to turn around, a strong breeze slaped her face and made its way inside her coat.

That was enough to make her mind. If she was going to die, at least she would be warm!                          

    ---------*---------

Her fingers hurted from the cold as she made a fist to knock on the door, and she couldn't feel her nose anymore.

After a few minutes she was about to knock again when the door opened, leaving Kirstie with her fist raised on mid air.

A man with a thick beard and a black beanie stood before her. He was young and looked healthy; nithing like the serial killer Kirstie was expecting. And he had the most amazing green eyes; clear, soft and with a touch of concern as he looked at her.

"Yes?"

' _Wow... That's a deep bass'_

"Hi! Um, good evening. My name is Kirstin and I'm sorry to bother you but I just rented a small cottage near the area and I'm having some trouble finding my way. Is there any chance you can tell from this directions wich way I should go?"

Kirstie handed him the slip of paper with the 'coordinates' she had recived and their fingers touched slightly as he reached to grabb it.

A small electric shock ran all the way from her fingers to her spine and Kirstie could not help a small gasp leaving her throat.

"Are you alright?" the man asked. He was watching her with deep concern now.

"I... y-yes. Yes, I'm fine. It was just the clash of temperatures, I think. Took me by surprise, thats all."

"Im sorry, I'm being rude. Please come in. You're right, it's freezing outside."

"Thank you" Kirstie entered the house after the man moved aside, signalling with his arm for her to go in.

While he closed the door she stood just pass the treshold and took in everything she could. The warmth of a fire to her left heated her cold cheeks and numb fingers.

A winged armchair and a two piece couch sat infront of the chimney, and a wood bookcase was beside the heart. In front of her there was a sink and a small kitchen table, and to her right a set of stairs.

Over all the place was rather small, and yet big enough to house all the furniture and leave enough room to walk and move around.

It surprised Kirstie that the place was so clean. She somehow thought a man would be a bit messier. But there were no dishes on the sink, no dust on the furniture.

The walls were decorated with a few nature photos and a deer head sat above the heart. It was all very manly, the colors a deep brown, black and forest green.

"Your home is beautiful, sir." Kirstie said as she turned around so she could look at him.

"Thank you. It took great effort and time to make it so. And please, my name is Avriel, but you can call me Avi."

"Well, Avi, you can call me Kirstie."

They reached to shake hands, and to her, the warmth of his hand burned more than the fire beside her.

As they pulled apart, Avi looked down at the paper in his hand and smirked.

"I see now why you couldn't find your way. This instructions are useless unless you know this mountains like the back of your hand, and with this weather it would be impossible to find the marks even if you knew where to look."

"So I'm screwed, then? There's no sign of the snow slowing down any time soon, is it?"

Avi chuckled.

"No, there isn't. The snow will keep falling all night and the better part of tomorrow. Are you hungry?"

"Sorry?"

Kirstie was took by surprise by the question.

Avi moved to the chimney and pulled the lid of an iron pot that stood above the fire. It was then that the amazing smell of homemade food hit Kirstie's nose.

She watched as Avi stirred some type of stew and then turned to look at her.

"Are you hungry? There's no way the storm will allow you to get to your cabin tonight. Its not that far away from here, actually, but you will do better with a bit of light to guide your way. So your best option is to stay here for the night and see what you can do tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you're ok with that? I dont wish to impose."

He looked like a very private man, so Kirstie really felt bad for bothering him.

"There's no problem. Really. Just make yourself comfortable and I will serve dinner shortly."

As Kirstie sat down watching Avi gathering plates and glasses, she couldn't help think how handsome he actually was. .


	3. Chapter 3

Kirstie sat at the couch while Avi served the stew on two wooden bowls.

Her coat had been hanged very gallantly by Avi a few moments ago, and now the smell of food was so enticing to Kirstie that her mouth had started watering.

"That smells amazing." She said.

Avi looked up from the fire and smiled at her.

"Thank you. It's rabbit, so I hope you like it."

"Oh, rabbit? I never tried it, actually. But if it tastes as good as it looks, then I don't think there will be any problem."

She laughed softly and Avi chuckled back.

"Where did you get the meat?"

"I hunted it myself. Caught it today, so it's as fresh as it can be. Here, hope you enjoy it."

He handed her the bowl and a wooden spoon. Kirstie admired the detail in the handle that was carved with an intricate pattern.

"You made this?"

He seemed to blush a bit under her intense gaze.

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine. I made all my tableware and most of the furniture. The rest of the wood I save it to keep the place warm."

Kirstie looked back at the room and noticed that the bookcase in front of her also had a few carved details, and the table and chairs looked to be handmade too.

"That's amazing! So you live off the land, then?"

She took a spoonful of stew and her eyes closed while she relished the flavours. 

' _My god... I could eat this all day long. Talk about comfort food!_ '  

"Avi, this is delicious, by the way."

He smiled like he was really pleased about her praise. Kirstie thought he maybe didn't have that many opportunities to share his cooking.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it. And yes, I live off the land. I hunt all my food, and use everything nature has to offer. I'm a firm believer that man can subsist with what nature provides and that there's no need for waste. So that's why I make my own furniture, my own tools and such. And whatever else I need, I trade it for furs and such at the local market."

He took a seat at his armchair while he talked, lifting his boots on a foot stool.

Kirstie was captivated by the narration of his lifestyle. It sounded so fulfilling and pragmatic. It sure seemed like a lot of work; all that hunting, chopping and such must be exhausting, she thought. But he looked so happy and content sitting on his own furniture and eating his well earned dinner, that Kirstie understood why he lived that type of life.

"Wow... I'm speechless. It seems amazing to me that, in the times we're living at with all the technology and commodities, there are still some people that choose to live like this. It's refreshing, in a way."

Avi seemed to blush again, although it was hard to notice it under all that beard.

"Well, I don't rough it up as much as you think."

He grabbed a bottle of wine from the table and lifted it a bit, giving her a questioning look.

Kirstie nodded her head, thinking that since she wasn't going to keep driving for the night, she might as well indulge a bit.

He poured the red wine in two wooden mugs and reached out to hand one to Kirstie.

"What do you mean, you don't rough it up?" She asked after taking a sip of the wine. It was rich and heavy on her mouth. Kirstie was more of a white wine girl, but the one Avi seemed to enjoy was really good.

"That's a long tale." Avi chuckled, also taking a sip. His bowl of stew was nearly empty.

"Well, I guess until the snowstorm stops, we've got time." She smiled, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the comfort of the food and wine.

Avi laughed quietly along with her and nodded.

"Yes, I guess you're right".

He stood up to get himself a second serving of the stew and checked with a look if Kirstie had finished hers already.

"I'm a slow eater, so I've still got plenty. Although I'll definitely have seconds of your wonderful dinner."

She laughed softly while he smiled at being caught, sitting again.

"When I was 18, a distant relative of mine passed away. My sister and I never met him, but my mom was very fond of him. As it turned out, Charles was very fond of her too, so before he died he signed her off on his will. Nobody in our family knew it, but Uncle Charles had made quite a lot of money due to some successful investments, and since he never got married or had any kids, mom ended up inheriting it."

Kirstie was dumbstruck.

"Well, shit. That's like everybody's life dream!"

Avi laughed at her choice of words but didn't comment on it.

"Yes, I can assure you my mom was beyond the moon. But that's not the end of it." He took a sip of his wine and stretched on the armchair.

"Charles and my mom had kept in touch through the phone until near his death, and he was aware my older sister and I existed, so he made a clause on his will were he left the both of us a pretty sum that would be available on the day we turned 18. It was kind of magical; a snap of the fingers and all your problems seem to disappear."

"I would say!" They both laughed. "So you ended up buying the cabin, then?"

"No, I bought the land."

Kirstie's eyes bulged out at that.

"WOW, so Charles really was rich."

Avi outloud laughed at her expression.

"Indeed. My mom and dad were able to buy our house and pay the mortgage, help a few relatives who were having a rough time and travel a bit for their twenty year anniversary. So they told Esther and I that all the money we had under our names should be spent however we chose, hoping we would be responsible."

Kirstie tried to think what her 18 year old self would have done with a huge sum of money, and the word responsible was nowhere in sight.

"The thing is, I always loved nature. Well, that and dragons." He chuckled. "But since I couldn't buy a dragon, I thought it would be a good idea to buy a small piece of land where I could go to if I ever wanted to detox from the city life." 

He got up and poured a second serving of stew and a whine refill to Kirstie. "I talked about it with my parents and they thought it was a solid plan, so I searched for a place where I could both feel happy and live the way I wanted."

"So, if I might ask... what did your sister do with her share of the inheritance?" Kirstie asked while she kept eating and drinking.

Avi smiled. "Esther has always been a good person. And I mean good. She decided that since our whole family no longer had any kind of debt, she really didn't have any use for it. So she chose to donate most of it to charity and use the rest for any good deed she could help with. That's where my cabin enters the picture."

He pulled a pipe and a small pouch of tobacco from one of his pockets, giving Kirstie a questioning look, asking silently if she minded.

"Please, go ahead. It's your home after all." Kirstie said, not minding at all since she had very fond memories involving his grandfather and the smell of tobacco.

Avi lighted the pipe with a match and puffed out a thick cloud of smoke.

"I was determined to live a life as natural as possible. So I bought the land and in the next couple of years I built the cabin bit by bit. I was 22 at the time, so I was still a bit naive and thought that the nearby river would supply enough fresh water for all my necessities. Esther was smarter." He chuckled.

"She knew I was determined to live as simple a life as I could in the ways of commodities and luxury, but she also knew winters in this place were cruel, therefore the possibility of me running out of water if the river and lake froze was a big concern for her."

He emptied the pipe and stored it back on his pocket.

"And as she is also really clever, she convinced me that our parents would eventually come here to spend some family time in the mountains. So running water was a needed must and in the end, for my 24th birthday she had the town's electrical company come and set the power up. So now, thanks to her I have running water and electricity. That's why I say I don't rough it up as bad as I initially planned. By the way, the toilet is that way, if you need it."

Kirstie looked to the corner he was pointing, and saw the door by the stairs, beside the kitchen.

"Well, now that you mention it, I'll be right back." She laughed as she stood up.

"And I'll definitely thank Esther for saving me the frostbite I would get if you had an outhouse."

Avi laughed deeply at her comment and nodded his head. "When you return, it will be your time to tell your story, deal?"

Kirstie smiled at his eager eyes and nodded her head back, running to the bathroom. All that wine sure worked fast!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“My story is a bit different than yours. Less exciting.”

 

“It’s your story, nonetheless. It’s still worth telling.” Avi replied. 

 

When Kirstie returned from the bathroom, she had found Avi with a gouge and a chunk of wood, patiently shaping it. She had no idea what he was making, but the slow and monotonous movements where hypnotizing to see. 

 

“If you say so” Kirstie laughed. “The truth is, my story began when both my parents died at a car crash.” 

 

Avi’s face seemed to fall a bit, his eyes getting sad for her. 

 

“I’m really sorry for your lost.” He said solemnly 

 

“Thank you” Kirstie said. She didn’t hurt from the loss anymore, but it was a nice gesture from him. “Anyway, I was fifteen at the time, so I was sent to live at my aunt’s farm, where I waited until I was 18 and then left.”

 

“You didn’t get along with her?” Avi asked. 

 

“No, that wasn’t the problem; we got along just fine. When I was a kid, my parents and I used to spend part of the summer there, so I could see the family and such. I always had a good time because there were lots of animals that I could play with.” Kirstie explained, but Avi saw her face getting a bit sad. “But when I was 17, one of my cousins died of a strange disease and my aunt kind of never recover from it.”

 

“That’s awful… poor woman, to lose a child.”

 

“Yeah, I felt really bad for her. Paul was a strong boy all his life, so it was a huge shock for everybody that he even got sick in the first place. He was 23 when he died, and he used to be my uncles biggest support on the farm” Kirstie said quietly, remembering her family. “So after he got sick, they started having some trouble in the farm. I tried to help the best I could, but I always felt like a burden.”

 

She got quiet, thinking about those days while Avi kept carving, not rushing her.

 

“Shortly before I left the farm, I overheard them talking about selling, so I knew then things were in worse shape than what they showed. So I did the only thing I could think of and applied for a full scholarship in college, and to my surprise I got it.” Kirstie said laughing. 

 

“That’s great! What did you do in college?” Avi asked. 

 

The chunk of wood was slowly taking shape, but Kirstie couldn’t see what it was from her point of view. 

 

“English literature. I was really afraid of losing my scholarship, so I applied to every test so hard my friend Mitch ended up nicknaming me his ‘petite bookworm’”. 

 

She couldn’t help to laugh while she remembered her friend. Mitch was on his honeymoon with Scott, so she still had a couple of weeks until she could see him. 

 

Avi’s deep laugh brought her back to the cabin. 

 

“I certainly can’t see why he would call you that.” he joked and Kirstie pretended to throw a cushion at him while they laughed. 

 

“So you graduated from college, I presume?” Avi asked when they had calmed down a bit. 

 

The carved wood now had horns on its head, so Kirstie was positive it was an animal. 

 

“Yeah, I graduated from college and worked as a waitress for a time. I then wrote a few books on my free time, and one got published. I was thrilled to make a little bit of money at last!” she laughed joyfully. 

 

“So you’re a writer! And you got one of your book published? That’s so awesome. What’s the title?” Avi asked excitedly. 

 

“The white rose.” She said quietly while blushing. For some reason she always got self conscious while talking about her work. 

 

“The white… wait a minute! I think I have it in here!” 

 

He stood up quickly and went to the bookcase by the fire, searching for a bit until he exclaimed a triumphant ‘ _ Aha! _ ’

 

“I knew I had it! Kirstie this is such a good book!” he said excited. This was the most excited Kirstie had seen him since she had set foot on the cabin. 

 

“Well, thank you. I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you enjoyed it so.” She said while blushing furiously.

 

“Will you sing it?” Avi asked while looking her in the eyes. His were so shiny from the flames of the fire and his enthusiasm that his whole face looked a few years younger. 

 

“W-what?” Kirstie said dumbstruck

 

“Will you sign it, please?” 

 

“I… sure. You’ve got a pen?” 

 

Avi reached for a small jar full of pens and pencils, grabbing one and handing it to her. 

 

“What… what do you want it to say?” She was still a bit shocked she was signing her first book. 

 

“Anything you want will be fine.” He was smiling so hard his cheeks must be hurting, Kirstie thought. 

 

“Well, ok.” 

 

She opened the book on the first page where the title was, writing on the top right corner. 

 

_ To my friend Avi, who rescued me from the cold and a lonely night. Hope you enjoy this book as much as I enjoyed knowing you.  _

 

She thought that was as good as she could make it, so she handed the book and the pen back, leaning against the couch once more. 

 

Avi thanked her and read the dedication, whispering and awed ‘ _ awesome _ ’, then standing to put the book back on the bookshelf. 

 

Honestly, if someone should be awed in that room, it should be her, Kirstie thought. Her first autograph, how crazy was that?

 

“I really can’t believe I’m sitting with the author of ‘The white rose’! You’ve got any idea how many times I’ve read that book? The plot it’s incredible, and it even has dragons in it!” 

 

He looked like a kid, Kirstie thought amused. His excitement made him seem so much younger; the complete opposite from the solemn man who opened the front door a few hours ago. 

 

“Well, you know how it is when you’re a kid. Mythical creatures like dragons and mermaids make every kid’s life a bit more magical, so I thought that sort of plot would be enjoyable to some adults too. I'm really glad you enjoyed it.” 

 

“Oh, I certainly did. Here on the mountains, once the sun goes down there’s not much you can do, so carving and reading are my best options to avoid boredom. But there’s still something you have not told me yet.”

 

He said while putting away in the mantel the unfinished piece of wood. Kirstie now saw it was the beginnings of a dragon’s head. 

 

‘ _ How fitting. _ ’ she thought. 

 

“And what would that be, mister?” she asked playfully. 

 

Avi smiled, once more on his armchair and loading his pipe for another drag. 

 

“What are you doing on the mountains?” he asked curiously. 

 

“Oh, right, I didn’t get to explain that!” Kirstie laughed softly while she enjoyed the smell coming from Avi’s pipe. “Well, you see, the money I got from the book you enjoyed so much was enough that I could quit the restaurant I was working at. My editor said that I should start writing full time and that he would make sure to help me publish the new work I came out with.” Kirstie explained.

 

“So you’re finished and you decided to go on a white vacation?” Avi asked while he reached to offer her the pipe. “You want a bit? You kept sniffing the air like my dog Benjamin.” He laughed deeply. 

 

“Was I that obvious?” Kirstie laughed embarrassedly, reaching to grab the pipe. 

 

She took a long drag and exhaled contently. She wasn’t a smoker, but now and then a small dose of nicotine was heaven to her loaded mind. 

 

“Thank you, this is so good. Anyway, you’re partly right.” Kirstie handed back the pipe and took a sip of her forgotten whine. “I rented a cottage near the area because I’ve been suffering from what its called a ‘writer’s block’.” She said.

 

Avi seemed a bit confused, so she explained further. 

 

“After I finished ‘The white rose’, I wanted to start writing another book, but felt like my brain had dried off. I found myself out of ideas. It’s been two years since my book got published and the contract I signed with my editor says I have a few months left to turn in some new material, so I thought a bit of ‘detoxing’, as you would call it, would do the trick.” 

 

Kirstie stretched on the couch, getting drowsy from the warmth the fire gave the room. 

 

“So, in short, I searched online for a secluded place and found that small cottage. I have six months until I have to see my editor, and my money is running short. So I have to come up with some ideas quickly, otherwise I will have to go back to work at a restaurant until I can pull my next work out of my sleeve.” Her voice began to slur a bit at the end, her breathing slowing down.

Kirstie closed her eyes, hearing the cracking of the fire and the wind blowing outside the cabin, and felt as a blanket was put over her along the quiet ‘ _ Good night _ ’ Avi said before he, too, retired for the night. She was exhausted!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Avi woke up from his sleep with the intense feeling that there was something he was supposed to do. But he couldn’t remember what, exactly, and even if he could, he didn’t think it would be important enough as to merit being out of bed so early in the frigid morning.  
With a soft harrumphing noise, he turned on the mattress and borrowed further down in the covers, dozing off for a few short minutes until the rumbling of his stomach woke up his brain again.

Ok, so breakfast. He still had a bit of the stew from last night, but it would be better to leave it for lunch. So for now, perhaps some eggs, sausages and a couple of toasts.  
As he sat up in bed, rubbing his head and searching for one of his slippers, Avi wandered if the loaf of bred he had made yesterday was enough to make toasts for two. If not, well… he could make pancakes, he supposed.

He opened his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the small tickle of light that came from the window at his back.  ‘ _Two?_ ’

And then it hit him; the memory of Kirstie knocking on his door last night, sharing food and stories and watching her fall asleep on his couch.  
Benjamin, his husky, had been sleeping on the up floor the whole time the two humans were talking, and seemed a little bit surprised to find another person on the living room couch, but after two sniffs at Kirstie’s hair he seemed to deem her alright enough and promptly snuggled alongside her.  
And so Avi remembered he meant to wake up a little bit earlier than usual to make breakfast for the two of them, assuming Kirstie would want to head to her rented cottage as soon as possible.

As he made his way down the stairs, he grabbed the top half of his hair and made a bun but stopped a little bit surprised, at the foot of the last step.

Kirstie was kneeling at the fire, flipping the aforementioned sausages on the small frying pan; Benjamin sitting quietly besides her.  
The moment his dog realized he was in the room, he turned around and approached to greet him, alerting Kirstie that she was no longer alone.

“Oh, Avi, good morning! I’ve started breakfast, so I hope you don’t mind my taking some things from your fridge.” She said after turning towards him. “It’s sausages, eggs and toasts ok for you? I found half a loaf of bread and was about to toast it.”

“Good morning, Kirstie.” Avi greeted while scratching Ben’s head. He cleared his throat a bit, feeling how deep his voice was from sleep. “Yes, of course, and thank you for the effort; I was about to start on it but you bit me to it.”

They both laughed a bit and Avi made his way to the small cabinet near the kitchen and grabbed two mugs. He poured the freshly made coffee and handed Kirstie her’s. “You’re up early.”

“Well, you know, I did live in a farm for a few years, so it’s a bit of a habit now.” She reached to grab the mug from his hands and handed him a plate with food. “And besides, I woke up because this gorgeous thing was snoring so loudly I couldn’t just ignore it.” She said affectionately while petting Ben’s head. “And you? Are you an early bird or a night owl? Although I can’t imagine your lifestyle allows for a bit of a lie in.”

Avi gave her a lopsided grin. “No, it sure does not.” He turned to make the toasts while explaining further. “And to my constant sorrow, I am indeed, a night owl. While this kind of lifestyle has made the habit of waking at the brake of down a needed must and has me completely exhausted at the end of the day, I always find myself waking up every night around 2 am and fighting an inconvenient drowsiness at midday.”  
Kirstie gave a sympathetic laugh and fed Ben a piece of sausage. “So why do you do it, then?”  
  
Avi gave her a questioning look while pointing to the small table where the breakfast feast was all set up. “What do you mean?”  
“If it’s so against your nature, why did you choose this lifestyle?” Kirstie insisted rather curiously.

Avi didn’t have to think much to find an answer. “Because I love this life, and I wouldn’t change it for anything now that I’ve actually experienced it. I find grate joy and satisfaction in managing to get out of bed early in the morning, make the most of the day, improve on anything I can and then lay down with a feeling of accomplishment.”

Kirstie was silent for a few minutes, not eating but scratching Benjamin behind the ear in a distracted way; her eyes unfocused. Avi waited politely for her to speak next.

At last, her dazed eyes focused on her plate of food and she picked up the fork with a smile. “You are really inspiring, you know? “  
That took Avi by surprise and stopped him mid bite on his toast. “Inspiring? How so?”  
  
“Well, as I said, I lived in a farm for a few years waking up as early as the rooster did and yet I never had that sort of motivation to leave my bed; even though I have no problem going to bed early. I guess I just… didn’t really enjoy it as much as you do.”  
She made a pause, giving Avi the impression she wasn’t finished and just looking for the right words.  
"The fact that you dedicate so much effort in living the life you want, the way you want it and choosing to sacrifice so much for it… I don’t know, I guess it just shows how much character you have. And that’s something to admire, Avi; to have that sort of dedication.”

Avi blushed furiously and tried to cover it by taking a big gulp of his coffee; a warm feeling spreading from inside him that had nothing to do with the hot beverage. 

Kirstie suddenly laughed and tried to cover her mouth, her cheeks also a deep red colour.

“I’m so sorry, Avi. I guess that was a bit too much to say over breakfast to someone you met the day before. But I meant it, you know? I can be a bit blunt sometimes and tend to blurt whatever it’s on my mind, but it wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable, just… to let you know I find you quite refreshing.”

She continued eating calmingly, while Avi fought to find something to say.

‘ _How do you answer to a compliment like that? Just “thanks” sounds a little bit ungrateful_.’

He cleared his throat softly. “Well, I really appreciate your intentions and rest assured, I prefer to be around people who don’t hide from what they think by fear of how that will sit with the rest of the world. No point in it, I say.”  
  
He looked her straight in the eyes while he finished his unexpected moment of bravado.  
  
“And I think you deserve some praise as well, Kirstie. For what I heard last night, you haven’t had the easiest of lives and yet you showed an amazing determination to make the best of all of it. Even now, you came to this mountain to fight to maintain a part of you that gives you independence and pride; showing that you can take action instead of letting fear or indecision stop you.” He fought to finish with a calm face and a serene voice, but deep inside he was boxing his own ears for sounding so intense.

But all his nerves melted away when Kirstie gave him the most sincere and sweet smile, her face flushed with pleasure.

“Well, aren’t we both cute?” She broke the ice to Avi’s relief. “Thank you Avi; I’ve just met you, but it means a lot that you said it. I really needed to hear it.”  
  
After that intense talk, they both continued to feast on the joined effort- made breakfast while chitchatting about meaningless background stories; Ben’s head jumping from one to the other, expecting the next bit of food.

                                                           


End file.
